camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Archers of Apollo
Category:Immortals The Archers of Apollo are an organised group under the command of Apollo. They are made up mostly of demigods and gods. Unlike the Hunters of Artemis, they work more as a military team than a group of followers. Apollo does discriminate against birth, and doesn't allow satyrs or cyclopes to join. Each Archer has sworn complete loyalty to Apollo, and have sworn off marriage for the rest of their lives. They are very warlike and militaristic, influenced by their lieutenants, all sons of either Athena or Mars. There are thousands of Archers scattered around the world, They govern several sanctuaries for demigods around the world, and even help govern Camp Half Blood. History TBA Abilities and skills * Main Article: Archers of Apollo abilities Being tasked with keeping all mortals safe from monsters, the archers have Apollo's powers and if the archers have recruited an archer with a specific talent, all of the archers then receive that power. They even have a much stronger scent than normal demigods, able to draw in any monsters away from mortals from more than 10 miles away. Their strength and senses rivals that of gods, and they can easily sense when they are being lied to, as Apollo is the god of truth. They have a photographic memory, allowing them to recall ancient events. Like the gods they are resistant to most forms of sorcery and a range of curses, but can be effected if they chose to be (as with the Maidens of Aphrodite) and can manipulate the mist as sharply as the gods can. They also have the innate ability to speak any language they want fluently. Unlike Apollo, the can only see into the past, not the future, as that power is only reserved for the Oracle of Delphi. One of the greatest powers they possess however is the ability to temporarily cause an opponent to lose their powers; demigods, monsters and even gods except for some of the Olympians such as Zeus and Poseidon. Weapons * Epirus bows: Golden bows, created by Hephaestus himself, able to form arrows out of daylight, on contact, they explode and destroy any enemies in sight, except for gods. They are bows that only the archers can use. The archers did use golden bows before they turned to Epirus bows. * Shield Lyre: Golden lyres able to turn into impenetrable shields. They can be used as a musical instrument and a shield. They can carry these shields over their backs. Relations Apollo Dionysus Hunters of Artemis The hunters are the handmaidens of Artemis. The archers see the hunters as aunts, and have no interest in them, romantically or sexually. Maidens of Aphrodite Maenads Known Archers * [[Apophroditus|'Apophroditus']], a Dem-God and son of Apollo and Aphrodite. * Andrew Mayant, son of Hecate * Arthur Williams (formerly), son of Apollo * Thousands of River Gods, many the sons of the Titans Oceanus and Tethys. * Thousands of demigods, both recruited in life and after death from the Underworld.